Christmas Wishes Repost!
by sarebare22890
Summary: Christmas Wishes are sometimes the most earnest wishes of all. Ginny didn't believe in that until she found love right where she wanted it...
1. Winter Wonderland

**Christmas Wishes- Winter Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything- J.K. Rowling, obviously, does! For if I did, I would be in Malibu instead of sitting here writing this story!**

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?  
In the lane, snow is glistenin',  
A beautiful site! We're happy tonight,  
Walkin' in a winter wonderland!

Gone away is the bluebird.  
Here to stay is the bluebird,  
He sings a love song, as we go along,  
Walkin' in a winter wonderland!"

* * *

"Good Morning, this is Lee Jordan with your morning news. To top off the news today, let's get a quick weather report. Today is going to be a chilly day with a 90 chance of flurries. The highs are going to be in the upper..." 

Ginny didn't hear much else. She headed down the hall of her tiny one floor flat to the bathroom. She turned the water faucet to hot and left it running while she grabbed a clean towel from the closet.

She was starting her new job today. She had been promoted to assistant editor of the Daily Prophet. When she had received the title she hadn't quite been surprised, for she had been working there since she graduated from Hogwarts six years ago. She was surprised, though, to find out that on her first day of her new job, she was going to be interviewing the famous Harry Potter.

An hour later, Ginny stood in the kitchen, smoothing her skirt and running a hand through her fiery red hair. She needed to look good when she appeared in the lobby for her first day on the job! She grabbed her coffee and her bags. She took one last look around, grabbed her hat and scarf for good measure, and apparated to the Daily Prophet.

Noise filled the great hall as reporters, printers, editors, columnists and everyone else bustled around to get to their departments. Ginny crammed into the elevator.

"Hello, Miss Weasley," the elevator operator greeted her with a smile, as always.

"Floor fifteen, Henry. I've been promoted," she said to him beamingly.

"Good for you," he replied earnestly.

Twelve floors later, Ginny was relieved to find herself on her new floor. Ginny got off the elevator and looked at her watch. It was three minutes to nine and her interview needed to start at nine. She raced down the hall, flying by the very annoyed receptionist and into her office. She desperately needed to find her interview questions before.

She should have known. Harry was always on time. Why did he have to be so punctual?

"Hi, Ginny," he said as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi," she said absent mindedly, "It's been so long."

"Yeah, it has," he said grinning.

"What have you been up to lately?" She asked in desperation. Hopefully he would elaborate on this subject so that she could find her interview questions. She was absolutely sure they were in there. She searched through every folder one last time before spotting them in her "Financial Icons" folder. "Yes!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting that he was telling her about how he had been. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "Go on."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just waiting for you to see those questions," Harry replied. Ginny felt herself blush. Had she beenthat stupid?

"Well, then… I guess we should begin," she asked awkwardly.

"I guess we should," he said.

"Alright, first question is how do you feel about defeating Voldemort in your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Well, it definitely took a mental, emotional, and physical strain on me. I knew that I had to do it, though, so I did," Ginny knew that Harry had rehearsed that line many, many times...

By the time that Ginny had finished interviewing Harry, it was lunchtime. She was about to bid Harry good bye, when...

"Hey, Gin... There's this little deli across the street. They have really good salads and subs. I was planning to go alone, but do you want to go with me?" He asked her. She graciously accepted. She bundled on her hat and scarf and they descended to street level and walked over.

"Well, you know, I always knew that they would be together, Ron and Hermione. They had always liked each other," Harry explained to Ginny over a mug of hot chocolate.

"Being Hermione's best friend, it was hard to watch her go with Viktor Crum for that while, because I knew her heart belonged to Ron," Ginny stated truthfully.

"I, for one, am extremely glad that they are together," Harry testified.

"I second that motion," Ginny added, "And you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if they were engaged by a year from now... I really wouldn't."

"Me neither," Harry replied. Their lunch had gone very well, Ginny thought. It wasn't exactly romantic or intimate, but that was fine by Ginny. They had talked about what had been going on since they last saw each other... She told herself she was content with being Harry's friend... maybe.

Harry helped Ginny with her jacket, scarf and hat. "We should do this more often," Harry commented, "How about tomorrow. I'll come down and we'll meet here. Is noon alright with you?"

"I like a man who takes charge," Ginny laughed, "Yes, noon will be good."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," He said.

"I guess it is," she said pulling him into a friendly hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Alright- tomorrow," He repeated.

Ginny went back to work, but something was different. She could swear that her feet weren't touching the floor.

* * *

Hey Everybody! This is a repost of my first and, in my opinion, best story... should I totally overwrite the first one? I have made changes... Tell me when you review! Please review! I want to know how many people are actually reading this! Love much to all- Sarah 


	2. Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

**Christmas Wishes- Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Here's a little poem I wrote about me not owning most of this stuff:  
**"**I don't own it,  
****And you know it.  
****For if I owned it,  
****I wouldn't be here."**

**  
**(I think I should keep my day job!)

"Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see.  
Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas.  
And in case you didn't hear,  
Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"

* * *

Ginny shut down her laptop and put on her hat and scarf. It had gotten so cold! It was December, her favorite month of the year, and she was going to go and eat lunch with her favorite man of the year today. She walked across the lobby and pushed through the revolving doors.

It had been one week since Harry had first come into Ginny's office, and their meetings had become quite regular. Today, though, Harry had a signing session at Flourish and Blotts, so Ginny would just meet him at the deli.

She sat in the warm shop alone. She had a glass of water, waiting to order until Harry came. She was getting worried because Harry was late, and being late was unlike Harry. A faint jingle of the bells on the door caught her ear. She turned to see Hermione and Ron. They waved and came to join her.

"Hello Ron, 'Mione," Ginny said casually.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said smiling, "Umm... We were just at Flourish and Blots when we saw Harry. He told us to come and tell you that his signing is running a little late, but he'll still be here."

"Are you meeting him?" Ron asked. Honestly, he asked the stupidest questions! She didn't see how Hermione could stand it.

"Yes, I am," Ginny replied looking anxiously around the room.

"Duh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Grab a table. I'll be right there." Ron left and Hermione looked at Ginny oddly.

"What?" Ginny said, as in response to Hermione's strange looks.

"Is there something... going on?" She asked with a very puzzled expression on her face.

"It's just friends meeting for lunch," Ginny replied indignantly, "Nothing more."

"Alright..." Hermione said hesitantly, "Oh, are you going to your mom's house next Sunday for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah, I am. I completely forgot about that," Ginny remembered.

"See you then or before, right?" Sheaskedhappily.

"Alright, bye," Ginny grabbed her winter apparel and headed out for Flourish and Blots. She wasn't planning on Hermione and Ron finding out about this. She decided to leave it, for them at least, at that.

She absolutely loved Diagon Alley at Christmas time. All the lights were on in the windows, the wreaths and garland everywhere, and the giant Christmas tree in front of Gringott's. People were running all over, buying Christmas presents for family and friends. Yes, she loved Christmas time in general.

As she was day dreaming, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Gin," Harry grinned.

"Oh, Harry," she smiled.

"Where you headed?" he questioned

"To find you," she answered once again, smiling.

"Well, you found me," he said.

"So did Ron and Hermione apparently." She grinned, "They're eating at the deli. Let's go somewhere else."

"Like where?" he asked.

"I hear there's this cozy little coffee shop down by the Hog's Head," she suggested, "It's supposed to be really good."

"Let's go then," he said grabbing her hand. She sighed. She was falling for him all over again. He looked at her and she melted... It was almost as though she was back in Hogwarts.

The coffee had indeed been good and so had their conversation. Ginny had successfully invited Harry to her parents' house on the next Sunday for dinner. She would deal with Ron and Hermione then. They talked about the signing and all the women that got all google-eyed at him. Ginny obviously didn't like the idea of women obsessing over her... whatever he was. He was famous though, she had to remind herself. She guessed that it just came with the territory.

Lunch was paid for, and the two bundled up to go back out into the December air. They said their good-byes, and then Harry looked at her mischievously. Without saying a word, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

He pointed upwards and smiled devilishly, "I had to do it. We were under the mistletoe," He said kissing her once more. She was beaming, radiant, glowing. How could she not fall for him? It wasn't possible.

* * *

Note: I think I'm going to put my notes at the bottom of the page. Anyway, like it so far??? I hope so! I know that this chapter was shorter than the last, but hey- whatever. That's about it! Thank you so much for reading this! Please review! I read and appreciate every single one! Thank you! Sarah 


	3. Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

**Christmas Wishes- Let it snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. yadda, yadda, yadda. You all know the drill.**

"When we finally kiss good-night,  
How I hate going out in the storm,  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm!

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying...  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

* * *

Ginny got home early to be bombarded with messages on her message machine.

"Hey Ginny! This is Hermione. Umm... I honestly think that... no, I **_know_** that there's something going on between you and Harry. TELL ME!" Hermione had left at least six messages almost identical to the first. The last message was different though.

"Hey Ginny, this is Harry. I just wanted to let you know that I really loved having lunch with you today... and um... Oliver Wood just called and he's, well, he's having a Christmas Party and I was... um... well, I was wondering whether you would like to come with me. It's this Friday night. If you could call me back, that would be good. My number is 643-0896."

Was he crazy? Of course she would go with him! She smiled as she slid into the family room and turned on the music. She sang into her wooden spoon and ran back into the kitchen to prepare a casserole for dinner. She danced around the kitchen. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was feeling great.

The doorbell rang. Ginny pulled off her apron and slipped into the entry hall. She smiled and opened her door.

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted her.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I mean, I wasn't expecting you," Ginny fumbled, "You wanna come in?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother," he said cautiously.

"Oh, no! Not at all. Come in!" Ginny said, "I was just making dinner. You want to stay?"

"Alright, I mean, if you don't mind," Harry smiled.

Ginny took his coat and hung it up, "Of course I don't." She made her way back into the kitchen to finish up the casserole and stick it in her oven. She poured them a little wine in the glasses that Fred and George had given her for her birthday.

"Hey, can I help with anything in here?" Harry's voice startled her.

"Nope," she said turning around, "We can pretty much hang out until the casserole is finished baking."

"I can deal with that," he said as they walked back into the family room, Ginny closing the door behind them.

They talked for a little while before Harry suggested that they watch _It's a Wonderful Life_, as it was on that night.

"You've seen it before, right?" Harry asked her.

"No, I haven't," Ginny replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said in disbelief, "That just means that we have to watch it then." Ginny flipped the television on to ABC. The movie had barely started. It was a great movie, but what she liked the most is that Harry cuddled with her while they watched it.

It was during one commercial, though, that Ginny smelled something. Wow, that stunk! It sent shivers up her spine. It smelled like... almost like... _burning_!

"Oh my gosh! The casserole!" Ginny exclaimed.

She tore open the doors to find her kitchen filled with smoke. She was surprised that her smoke detector hadn't... Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched blur sound. She ran into the smoke, against Harry's words, and found her oven mitt. She opened the oven door and pulled out the well- blackened casserole. She set it down on the counter and started to cry.

Harry somehow found her and pulled her out of the kitchen. She sat there on the couch, with Harry's arms wrapped around her, crying her eyes out on his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes for the first time. They were so caring, so concerned... and then she did something nothing could explain.She started laughing hysterically. Harry cracked and it was all over.

They sat on the couch and laughed at each other. Both had tears streaming down their faces when firemen broke through the door. Ginny couldn't even sit still anymore.She broke into hysterics, and fell on the floor laughing,causing the firemen to think Ginny was hurt. They did a routine check, very much against Ginny's will. They found her to be unharmed, helped clean up her kitchen and gave her some air fresheners to get the smoke smell out of her kitchen, and then left the house.

Once they had left, Ginny and Harry sat back down on the couch and cuddled. Harry smiled and talked about nothing...Ginny didn't mind, though- anything to keep her in his arms...Sadly, it washerappetite thatbroke the silence.

"Maybe we ought to orderpizza?" she said giggling once again.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Harry looked at her with those eyes. Oh, she could lookinto them all day.

They ordered the pizza and ate, laughing at the night's events. At the end of the evening, Ginny helped Harry out the door. Ginny reached up and kissed him.

"By the way, Harry, I will definitely come with you to Oliver's party on Friday," she whispered in his ear. He kissed her again, and left her to ponder the night's events.

* * *

Notes: Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I love to read them. I do have the rest of the story planned out, so read on! I hope everyone is having awesome days approaching Christmas! It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year! Next Chapter: Ginny and Harry go to Oliver Wood's party... 


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Christmas Wishes- Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well, except my beautiful plot!**

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas!  
Let your heart be light!  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight!

Through the years we all will be together,  
If the fates allow,  
Hang that shining star upon the highest bow!

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!"

* * *

"Oh, Gin! You look gorgeous," Hermione awed. She had been right about something going on between them. She had come over to help Ginny prepare for her night out with Harry. 

Ginny spun around in front of her mirror. She wore a dark green satin sleeveless ball gown. It looked simply beautiful on her. Her red hair fell gently over her shoulders. She reached for her shawl.

"How is he ever going to keep his eyes off you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he won't be able to," she said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Hermione shouted. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She heard Hermione talking with Harry in the background. She spun around in the mirror for the last time, and started for the entry hall.

"Hi Harry," she said gracefully.

"Ginny, you look...wow," Harry replied breathlessly. He took her hand and spun her around.

Hermione smiled and disapparated without one word.

Harry pulled Ginny into a longing kiss.

"Harry, we'd better get going or we'll be late for the party," Ginny scolded him.

They entered the grand ballroom to be greeted by Oliver and Cho Wood. How she had hated Cho during school... Harry had liked her. Well, now he was hers!

"Hello, Harry, Ginny," Oliver winked at her.

"Hello Oliver," they both replied.

Harry and all his old Quittich buddies began into the regular conversation. Ginny paid attention, but tried not to interrupt. They talked for a long while. Later, Harry excused them from the group and took Ginny by the hand to the ballroom dance floor.

They danced for a while talking and laughing all the time. He held her tight on the slow songs and danced lively with her during the more upbeat songs. He knew that she loved to dance.

At the end of the party, they said their good-byes and headed for some coffee. Harry took her to a small cottage on one of the back streets. They walked in and immediately she was seized by the smell of cinnamon. They sat near the back of the shop in a small booth.

"I just wanted to say it again, Ginny. You look absolutely stunning tonight,"

"Harry," Ginny bit her lip.

"No really, you're gorgeous," he cut her off. Then, he did it. He looked at her with those eyes again.

They ate drank their coffee and conversed. Before they knew it, they were back walking down Diagon Alley. Harry looked at Ginny once again. She was shivering.

"Ginny, you look cold. Do you want my coat?" Harry asked concerned.

"You don't have to do that Harry," she replied.

"I want to," Harry said, "Maybe we'll take you home, you really are shivering."

"I'll agree to that," she gave up.

They arrived back at Ginny's flat about three minutes later.

"You want to stay for some champagne, Mr. Potter?" she asked hopefully.

"Why, certainly, Miss Weasley," he replied.

"I'll go get some. Be right back!" she hurried into the kitchen, not wanting to leave Harry's presence for long. She got out the same glasses as the night they almost burnt the house down. She got the champagne out and reached for the glasses. Before she could grasp them, Harry's arms slid around her waist.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he whispered, kissing her gently.

"Harry," Ginny started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you more," Ginny giggled.

* * *

Notes: Hey all! I know- Posting twice in one day! Aren't you proud of me? I figured that since I had the time, why not? Love much to all- Sarah 


	5. Home for the Holidays

**Christmas Wishes- Home for the Holidays **

**Disclaimer: Santa: So little girl, what do you want for Christmas?  
Me: I want to own the whole Harry Potter idea and become rich  
and famous!!!  
Santa: Umm. I don't think I can pull that off.  
Me: Oh, well, in that case, I want a laptop!  
Santa: We'll have to see about that.**

"Oh there's no place like home for the holidays!

And no matter how far away you roam,

If you want to be happy in a million ways-

For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home!"

**Warning- This is going to be a long one!**

* * *

Ginny approached the snowy frame of the Burrow. She loved how it looked at Christmas! Snow was packed on top of all the overhangs of the roof; little white lights lined the bushes and pine trees all over the yard. But this Christmas was different. She had brought guys home before, but this was Harry, Ron's best friend, her mother's seventh son! Ginny took a deep breath and decided to let her fears dissolve and have a good time with her family. 

"Ginny? What ever are you doing standing out here in the cold, dear? Get inside!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, as Ginny smiled and ran inside to her mother.

"Hi Mum," Ginny said, once she was released from her mother's embrace, "I missed you lots!"

"I've missed you too, dear. I've missed you too!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling Ginny into another hug.

"Oh, Mum, before we're surrounded, I need to talk to you about."

"Don't hog her, Mum," Fred said as he entered the room.

"Hello Fred. It's too late, Mum. I'll talk to you later," Ginny greeted Fred and ended her conversation with Molly.

Ginny followed her mother and brother into the kitchen. There was the clan. After exchanginggreetings, Ginny stepped back and took a good look around. Charlie and Fleur were cutting out cookies with their two sons. Bill and his girlfriend Leslie were helping bake the bread. Percy and his very pregnant wife Penelope were sitting on the floor, playing with their two year old daughter. Fred and his wife Angelina along with George and his wife Alicia were helping with the turkey, gravy and stuffing. Her mother and father were setting the table in the dinning room, and Ron and Hermione were washing and cutting the green beans from the garden. The kitchen was full of bustle. Harry came over to where Ginny was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi," she replied.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked over the kitchen again. No one was sending nervous glances over in their direction or winking at them. No one even seemed to notice. Something about the situation was just right. She didn't think it could be any more perfect. Her whole family and the man she loved all together.

About an hour later, the whole family, all nineteen of them, were seated around the obviously enlarged dinning room table. They blessed the food and began into conversation and food. The dinner was going pretty well, Ginny thought at least. No one had asked about Harry and her. She was very impressed.

"So, Harry. What's with you and Ginny?" Fred asked... _Never mind... _Ginny thought.

"We're dating, I guess you could say," Harry replied.

Fred smiled and winked at them. Ginny took Harry's hand proudly in hers. That's just what she wanted him to say.

Later that evening, Ginny managed to pull her mother from her grandbabies and up to her room.

"Mum, I want to talk to you about Harry," Ginny stated.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if you're in love?" she questioned softly.

"I knew you would ask this someday," her mother told her only daughter, "So what is there to talk about? Ginny- You know when you're in love. You just know, Ginny. I can see it in your eyes... Harry, is it?" Ginny smiled and nodded at the mention of Harry. She was in love.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, darling."

They made their way back down into the din of the living room. Molly disappeared into the kitchen, and Ginny tried to sort through all the people and find Harry. Finally she saw him coming out of the coat hall with her father. She started for him when an arm grabbed her and pulled her upstairs once again. This time, it was Hermione.

"Hermione! What in the..." Ginny started at her.

"Did he say it?" she asked.

"Did he say what?" Ginny pretended like she didn't know what Hermione was talking about.

"Did hetell youhe loved you?" she said with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Ginny questioned mischievously.

"The way that you two were holding each other in the kitchen was love. I just wondered if he had said it to you."

"You are being ridiculous," Ginny shook her head, "I think that Ron's stupidity is rubbing off on you. We better get back to the party now." she hugged Hermione and waltzed down the stairs... leaving Hermione to practically trip down the stairs behind her. Ginny wished that her brother hadn't done it. Hermione had been such a practical woman too. Now she was crazy in love. Not fair.

Ginny shook her head again and made her way down the stairs for the second time that evening. This time when she got the bottom, Harry pulled her aside.

"Ginny, come here," he pulled her off to the side of the room, "Ron's going to propose tonight. He's a nervous wreck. You need to go talk to him," Harry whispered.

She walked into the kitchen to find a very nervous Ron pacing across the floor.

"Ron?" Ginny said.

"Oh, Ginny- yes, hello," he stammered.

"Ron- you need to relax. You're going to do just fine. You're both in love, so what is there to worry about?" Ginny told him. She had heard so much about love tonight it was making her head spin.

"Right, you're right. I'm going to do this," He took a deep breath and exited the kitchen, Ginny following close behind.

"Hermione? You want to... um... go outside with me? For a walk?" He said, beside the normal ever-so-slight stumbling over his words, there was not a hint of nervousness in his voice. Ginny was so proud.

"Yeah, sure! Let me get my coat and things," she replied oblivious to what was about to happen.

The two walked out the back door. The family waited about fifteen seconds before moving to the closest window to try and catch a glimpse of the proposal. Ginny and Harry slipped away to the kitchen in all the confusion. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, I love you," Harry told her. He pulled her into a deep and long awaited kiss. It seemed to go on forever, until.

"Guess what everybody?!?" Hermione burst through the door, "Wow, oh my, wow. Sorry, and excuse us."

Harry and Ginny broke away. "No, we were just, I mean... What?"

"We're engaged!" Hermione said all smiles.

"We'll leave you two alone now, though," Ron actually did something worth half a brain. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her through the kitchen doors and into the living room where the whole family was waiting... well, except for Harry and Ginny.

About fifteen minutes later, after composing themselves, Ginny and Harry re-entered the party scene.

"Back so soon?" Alicia asked with an evil grin on her face. All the Weasley and soon-to-be-Weasley women were gathered around the coffee table admiring Hermione's ring. Ginny joined them, leaving Harry to go and congratulate his best friend.

"Alright, let me see that rock!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Isn't it lovely?" Katie added.

"What I want to know is where Ron got that kind of money..." Ginny whispered to her sister-in-laws while her mother was talking to Hermione over by the punch bowl.

"We have a hunch," Katie and Alicia looked at each other and said almost simultaneously. George and Fred had really made a name for themselves what with their joke shop and all.

The night continued with chatting and eating, until there was nothing more to discuss and no more food to eat. The kids were long asleep on grandma's lap, and even Ginny was getting tired.

Ginny and Harry decided to leave so that those staying at her parents house could get some sleep.

"Bye everyone," they called, as they left the Burrow.

Ginny was about to disapparate, when Harry asked her if she would like to see his flat.

"Yes, I would," she replied.

"How about a ride?" Harry asked, pulling out his broomstick. Ginny hadn't flown in a very long time. She climbed on behind Harry and held onto his waist to secure herself. She caressed the back of his neck, before snuggling right up close to him. Harry took off and flew toward London in the cover of night.

They landed five minutes later on top of an apartment building. Harry opened to door for her and they descended to floor five. Harry took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"I hoped you would like it."

The walls were a deep red color. The wall adjacent to the door was completely windows over looking a lake. Hand in hand, they walked up to the glass and just watched the water. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Ginny," Harry started, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?" Ginny was very concerned. He didn't sound happy.

"Ginny, I have to go over to Egypt and I'm leaving tomorrow," Harry said regretfully.

"Harry- you'll be back for Christmas, though, right?" she questioned.

"You have to understand Ginny... I... I don't know when exactly I'll be back."

"Oh..." Ginny said with large, hot tears rolling down her face, "I see." She finally finds the man she loves, and he leaves. Go figure... She should have seen it coming. The tears came faster.

"Ginny I'm going to try, I just don't know if there can be a guarantee," Harry said tears coming down his face as well, "Ginny, please don't cry... I'll try... Really I will," he said as he held her and tried to remember everything about her.

He took her home. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be alright. I'm just being selfish. You have to go and it's not your fault and you didn't choose to go," she told him as she unlocked her door, "Have a good time, ok? Please... Harry, I love you." She kissed him deeply and turned to open the door, "I love you so much..." she added barely audible. She kissed him one more time and closed the door. She melted to the floor and cried harder than she ever had over a boy. But, she had to remind herself, Harry was not just a boy. He was the one. She cried for all the girls who ever had their hearts broken, and she cried for anyone who had their love taken away from them. She cried harder for him than she had since she was a little girl.

* * *

Note: Oooo! The plot thickens! Will he come back, or won't he? Oooo! The suspense! The drama! Except not so much! I can pretend though! Now you can review and tell me how much you hate the "suspense!" Lol! I love you all for the reviews! Thank you!LoveMuch! -Sarah 


	6. Blue Christmas

**Christmas Wishes- Blue Christmas **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this buddies- I wish, but no.**

"I'll have a Blue Christmas without you.  
I'll be so blue thinking about you.  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't mean a thing if you're not here with me.

I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain,  
And when that blue heart-ache starts hurting.  
You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, Blue Christmas."

* * *

Ginny couldn't sleep. She lay awake thinking about what she could have done... what she could have said... there were millions of possibilities... Ginny lay there and thought, and got not a wink of sleep. 

The next morning, Ginny called in sick for work. She missed Harry so much already and he probably wasn't even gone yet. She got up out of bed, deciding that she was being incredibly childish. She went to the kitchen to make herself some hot cider. She sat down at the table with her mug. She cinnamon smell took over her senses. It reminded her so much of the night he had told her that he loved her. As a matter of fact, everything reminded her of something she did with Harry. Her couch, oven and window reminded her of the night that they almost burnt down her apartment. Her hallway and her closet reminded her of getting ready for Oliver Wood's party. She swore she was going out of her mind.

"Gosh Ginny, why are you being such a baby?" she said out loud to herself.

"Oh, well, I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think it's because I miss... HARRY!?!?!" Ginny almost screamed. There he was, standing in her door way, laughing at her.

"Why? I'm not even gone yet!" He exclaimed. She turned and found the arms she had been longing for. He kissed her deeply before starting in on his speech, "Now, Ginny- I love you and I'm not leaving forever. I'm not making any promises, but I am going to try my hardest to be there for Christmas. I'll even write every day if I can."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said looking into his eyes- his green eyes- and she knew that everything would be alright.

"You better get going now, huh?" she said after she kissed him again.

"You will not just sit around this house thinking of me the whole time, will you?" Harry asked, looking at her in a comically arrogant way.

"Of course not..." she answered, "Why would I do that?"

"I love you," he said. Harry added a kiss and a hug before adding, "Good bye, Ginny."

"Bye, and I love you too," she called after him.

The next week at work was really frustrating for Ginny. The week before Christmas was always stressful, but Harry was gone on top of that. She was doing better though. Better than she was, well, before he left. Her boss was very generous. Maybe it was because of the Christmas season.

She went out shopping many a time and spent all her free time at the Burrow helping her mother prepare for Christmas Eve. It was always a huge deal at the Burrow. All of the kids would come home and eat Christmas Eve dinner and go to church with the family. Then, they would come back and drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas specials. They would all stay the night, amazingly fitting into the small house, and wake up bright and early on Christmas morning to open gifts. Harry would have loved to spend Christmas like that, Ginny thought. He did say that he would try to be home. He would try.

She helped her mother decorate the tree which only had a few ornaments on it, considering all of the children had taken theirs when they got their own places. Her mother had kept a few though. They put popcorn garland around the tree, and candy canes all over for the grandchildren that Mrs. Weasley was so fond of. They added lights and garland on the step railing and added nativity scenes all over the house. This was one part that Ginny just loved. She loved the Christmas story. Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without it!

"Two days until Christmas!" Molly Weasley was keen to remind anyone who came to the house, "Tomorrow we will have the whole family here."

The house was to be thoroughly cleaned and dusted and swept. Dinner was to be prepared in advance. The toys from the attic were to be brought down for grandbabies. Presents were to be wrapped and stashed under the tree. Bed sheets were to be changed and all of the extra beds were to be put into rooms. Bathrooms were to have new soap and lots of towels. All of Mrs. Weasley's candy bowls were to be filled with chocolates and mints. There was so much to do!

Once everything was ready, Ginny went back home to her empty and quiet house. These were the times that she missed Harry. She wished that he would come home for Christmas, but tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she hadn't received a letter from him for two days. She guessed that it would take a lot more than wishing for Harry to be able to come home.

* * *

Note: Hey all! I know this was a really short chapter. I know, I know- nothing happened, but there needed to be something before Christmas Eve. Right? Well, I'm working on it and I hope you're all having a blessed Christmas Time! Much love to all- Sarah 


	7. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Christmas Wishes- I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… at all… seriously.**

"I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me!  
Please have snow and mistletoe,  
And presents under the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams."

* * *

"Fred- Get down here and help with these presents!" Mrs. Weasley howled down the hall to her son. 

"Oye- Mum! Can't do everything, can I?" Fred yelled back up the hall.

It was crazy. Ginny's nieces and nephews were running around the house, her brothers and sister-in-laws were baking and carrying presents inside, and yet amidst the craziness, Ginny found herself feeling lonely. Harry hadn't written to her in three days. She missed him and it was Christmas Eve. He said he would try to be home, but Ginny highly doubted it. And even if he might come home, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Daniel, one of Charlie's sons, yelled across the living room, "Heather is locked up in our room and she can't get out!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs to get the skeleton key. This had to have happened three times before. It usually ended up that Daniel locked his cousin in the room and then she started crying and he came downstairs to get his mother. She got back to the room and started fiddling with the key. Lean to the left, and then suddenly jerk to the right, turn the knob and the door will open. It always worked like a charm. Heather came toddling out with chocolate all over her face and hands. She had found herself a nice little after dinner snack.

Ginny carried Heather upstairs to the bathtub. She got to the bathroom to find it occupied. She knocked on the door.

"Who ever is in there? I have a kid here that couldn't be any messier. So, your turn is over!" She yelled into the door.

"Ginny!" The voice of Ron seemed worried, "You can't come in yet."

"What? Why?" Ginny was thoroughly confused. He carried on for a few seconds in a hushed voice.

"You can go in now," Ron said opening the door and letting her in. It must have been a Christmas present. Oh, well. She could get Heather in the tub now. Ginny turned on the water and prepared her darling niece for her bath.

An hour later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom with a sleeping Heather in her arms. She walked down the steps to where Penelope and Percy were staying. Ginny laid Heather down in her crib and closed the door. She ran her hand through her hair and ascended the stairs to her room for a nap.

As she passed Ron's room, she heard the hushed voices of Ron and Hermione. This was suspicious. She leaned up against the door tosee if she could hear their conversation.

"That was close."

"I know. She'll be so surprised."

"I hope she is. I want her to be happy, and I know she will be."

"I think you're right."

"Well, I'm going to go help your mum fix dinner." She heard footsteps approach the door.

Ginny hurried up the stairs quietly to her room where she sat down in her rocking chair by the window. What were they talking about? Was it about her? No, couldn't be. But with the bathroom incident and then this… she was starting to suspect something. It couldn't be that… no. Of course it wasn't.

* * *

"Silent night! Holy night! All is calm, all is bright," Ginny sang. It was 10:30pm. Harry wasn't coming home. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, Harry would make it. She shook the thought out of her mind. She was being entirely too clingy. Harry would be home soon and she could give him his Christmas present then. It would be just wonderful. 

"Ginny, dear," her mother's voice brought her back into reality, "You look terrible… it's Christmas Eve, sweetheart. Do you want something to drink? Hot Cocoa? Tea?"

"No mum. I guess…" she started, "I just thought that maybe… Oh, it's nothing," Ginny rose and headed towards the stairs.

"I know, dear, I know," Molly Weasley sighed as she followed Ginny up the stairs.

"It's just that, I mean… I really wish that Harry would have been here," Ginny said quietly as a quick tear escaped her eye.

"If only she knew," Molly thought to herself, wishing to comfort her daughter, "If only she knew…"

* * *

"Wake up, Aunt Ginny!" Daniel shook her shoulder. Ginny looked over at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ginny said, climbing out of bed. Ginny slipped on her slippers and robe and walked downstairs.

"Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!" Charlie's two sons were running around the house.

"Good morning, Ginny," Molly hugged her daughter, "Merry Christmas, dear!"

"Merry Christmas, Mum," she said.

Ginny walked into the kitchen to find her brothers and sister-in-laws already dressed and awake.

"How on Earth?" Ginny looked at all her siblings in disbelief.

"We've been up since five. We decided to let you sleep in," Charlie said, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Now that Auntie Ginny's not sleeping, does that mean we can open presents now?" Daniel asked his dad in anticipation.

"Time for present opening!" Charlie said back to his son, who in turn ran around the house.

Ron bought Hermione a charming new winter coat, Fred bought Angelina a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings, George bought Alicia a beautiful necklace, Bill bought Fleur a hair barrette from Spain, Charlie promised Leslie a wonderful evening on the town, and Percy told Penelope that she could reset her wedding ring with sapphires, like she had wanted to for ages… but, no card, not gift, not even a phone call from Harry, wishing her a Merry Christmas, telling her that he missed her and tried his very hardest to be home. She tried to shake the thought off, telling herself againthat she really was being too clingy. Harry did miss her and he did try his very hardest to be home. And he didn't have to call home to say that. She just knew.

All the gifts had been unwrapped and all the wrapping paper had been thrown away. Ginny got up off the couch and began a stroll to the kitchen for some more coffee when she was called back to the living room.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione called.

"We have one more gift for you," Ron said.

"What?" Ginny questioned sitting back down.

"We have one more gift for you," they both called.

"Oh, really? I didn't even see it. Where is it?" She asked. All the presents had been unwrapped.

"It was a little too big to wrap, so we just didn't," Ron replied.

"Alright," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Close your eyes and open them when we tell you, ok?" Hermione smiled. Ginny closed her eyes. This was what they were talking about. She knew it.

"Alright, Open them," Hermione giggled. Ginny opened her eyes and gazed in shock at what was before her.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny covered her hand with her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Were they playing tricks on her? She reached out to Harry and took his hand. They most certainly were not. "How did you… where did you… what were you…" she stammered as he pulled her into a hug. All her questions were dissolved, and all her wish was only for this moment never to end.

"Wait, there's more," Harry exclaimed, imitating a infomercial spokesperson, "This is something I've been dying to give you since I can remember," he went on, getting down on one knee, "Will you, Ginny, make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

Harry's abrupt arrival, first of all, was enough to make any girl speechless... but Harry down on his knee holding out the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen in her life, telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his entire life with her, Ginny Weasley, the girl with her elbow in the butter, in her dressing gown, the girl who dreamed of him, and who was nothing more to him until the few months before this that his best friend's sister? At this rate, she would never be able to speak again in her life!

"Ginny," Harry smiled.

"I've not said said yes, now, have I?" Ginny said very matter-of-factly.

"No, you have not," Harry said, with the tiniest hint of nerves in his voice.

"Well, then, Yes!" Ginny smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. How had she managed to get exactlywhat she wanted for Christmas and so much more?

Apparently, some Christmas wishes do come true…

* * *

Gosh you all! I'm almost ashamed to post this! It is so incredibly late. I very much apologize for leaving you for so long- I couldn't make this part perfect on time, and I wanted it to be perfect... and then, posting just became extremely delayed- I'm soo sorry! Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry to disappoint you by making you wait! Love much and always! Sarah


End file.
